One Minute
|next = }} "One Minute" is the seventh episode of the third season of Breaking Bad and the twenty-seventh episode altogether. Teaser In Mexico, two young boys fight over a toy until one breaks it. We realize we are in a flashback when nearby, a much younger, spryer Hector Salamanca talks on his 1980s-era cell phone, disparaging the "chicken man" as a "dirty" South American. The call finished, one young boy, Leonel, complains to his Tio Hector about the broken toy, claiming that he wishes his brother was dead. Tio calls the brother, Marco, over and shoves his head in a tub of icy water. "This is what you wanted? Your brother dead, right?" asks Tio as he's drowning Marco. Leonel starts hitting Tio, who finally releases Marco. "Family is all," declares a bloody-nosed Tio. In the present, the Cousins light candles at a makeshift Santa Muerte shrine. In the center, they place a photo of Hank Schrader. Summary Furious that he was tricked into believing that his wife was in hospital, Hank follows Jesse Pinkman to his house and attacks him. "You had my wife's name!" Hank screams as he brutally punches Jesse. "Who are you working with?" he demands, but Jesse, unconscious and bleeding, doesn't answer. Realizing he's gone too far, Hank stops himself and backs away. Later, as paramedics wheel Jesse away, ASAC George Merkert approaches Hank. "Maybe you want to talk to a lawyer," he suggests. At the hospital, Saul Goodman snaps a photo of Jesse's battered face. "That's your 'Get-Outta-Jail-Free' card!" laughs Saul. Walt arrives, noting that they'd be in jail if they hadn't tricked Hank. "What happens now?" Walt asks Saul. "Your scumbag brother-in-law is finished," says Jesse, who vows to destroy Hank with a lawsuit and haunt him "until the day he sticks a gun up his mouth and pulls the trigger just to get me out of his head." Saul, concerned that he may have overstated Jesse's degree of cover with the DEA, tries to dissuade Jesse, who drops another bombshell: He plans to start cooking again. If he gets caught, Jesse says, "I make a deal to give up the great Heisenberg." "He'll come around," Walt later tells Saul, who isn't so sure. "If he doesn't, there may come a time to talk options," the lawyer responds. At the DEA, Hank makes a statement about what happened at the junkyard, but pleads the Fifth when it comes to his actions at Jesse's house. One of the detectives informs Hank that Jesse is filing charges. Hank, leaving the office, meets Marie Schrader on the elevator. She holds Hank as he sobs on the ride down, but they compose themselves before the doors open. Skyler White visits Walt at his new condo and asks him to convince Jesse not to press charges. "Hank is your family," Skyler says. "Not currently," Walt retorts. At the superlab, Gale Boetticher has anticipated Walt's needs, performing several preliminary tasks for the day's cook. "This might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Gale jokes. Walt is not convinced. In the desert, the Cousins meet with a talkative trucker hawking weapons. He gives them a free hollow point bullet — nicknamed "Black Death" — and shows off his bulletproof vest, which the Cousins test by shooting him point blank. When he survives, they purchase two vests. Back at the lab, Walt accuses Gale of making an error. Gale insists that he followed Walt's instructions. "Dump it all," growls Walt. "This batch is ruined." At home, Hank rejects Marie's suggestion to lie about his confrontation with Jesse. "I'm supposed to be better than that," says Hank. "I've been unraveling" since he shot Tuco, Hank admits. "I think I'm done as a cop," he says. Walt calls Gustavo Fring to let him know that Gale isn't working out, and he wants to replace him with Jesse. "I was told the lab is mine," Walt reminds Gus, who begrudgingly approves Jesse's return. At the hospital, Walt pitches the job to Jesse, who mocks it as a ploy to save Hank. Walt says that he wants to be partners again. "One-point-five million dollars," he adds, but Jesse refuses. "I want nothing to do with you," says Jesse. "Ever since I met you, everything I've ever cared about is gone." Besides, Jesse adds, "You said my cook was garbage." Walt walks out the door, but first admits, "Your meth is good. As good as mine." Outside his condo, Walt receives a call: Jesse agrees to the partnership. At the DEA, Hank admits to assaulting Jesse. Merkert suspends Hank without pay and confiscates his gun. As Hank departs, Merkert says that he's heard Jesse isn't pressing charges after all. "Maybe you have a guardian angel," muses Merkert. Later, Hank is in his SUV in a shopping center parking lot. His cell phone rings. "Two men are coming to kill you," says an electronically altered voice. "You have one minute." Panicking, Hank dials Steven Gomez while he scans the parking lot. He goes for his gun, then remembers it's been confiscated. One minute passes, and just as he relaxes he spots one of the Cousins, Leonel, who shoots out the rear window and puts a bullet in Hank's arm as Hank hits reverse and pins Leonel against another car. Marco, striding toward Hank's driver's-side window, fires multiple shots and hits Hank in the side as Hank grabs Leonel's gun and dives out of the car. Writhing on the ground, Leonel tells his brother, "Finish him." Marco walks back toward Hank, shooting a passerby along the way. As Marco reloads, he drops the "Black Death" bullet on the pavement. Hank empties Leonel's gun in Marco's chest, but his vest protects him. Marco shoots Hank twice in the chest. Badly injured, Hank drops to the ground. Marco aims his gun at Hank's head, then reconsiders. "No. Too easy," he says, walking away. Hank grabs Leonel's gun. His hands fumbling and slick with blood, he tries to load the "Black Death" bullet. Marco returns with a silver axe. As he swings at Hank, Hank fires straight at Marco's head. The axe blade lodges in the pavement as Marco falls to the ground, dead. Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman Supporting Cast * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca * David Costabile as Gale Boetticher * Michael Shamus Wiles as ASAC George Merkert * Nate Mooney as Arms Dealer * Luis Moncada and Daniel Moncada as The Cousins * Ruben Munoz-Soto as Young Marco Salamanca * Victor Munoz-Soto as Young Leonel Salamanca * Michael Showers as Union Rep * Matthew Feight as Preppy Shopper * Mark Sivertsen as ABQ Dectective #1 * Chris Ranney as ABQ Dectective #2 * Steve Cormier as OPR Official #1 * Wendy Kostora as Screaming Shopper Trivia *Walter White Jr., Gustavo Fring, and Mike Ehrmantraut do not appear in this episode. *The wooden chair on which Hector "Tio" Salamanca is sitting strangely looks like a wheelchair, foreshadowing his future handicap. *Hector is on the phone with someone in the Cartel, talking about the "Chicken Man." During the phonecall he expresses a dislike for him. *The title refers to Hector Salamanca's question as to how much longer Marco has to live under water. "One minute?" It also refers to how much time Hank has until the Salamanca brothers attack. *When Hank receives the call regarding the attempt on his life, the clock reads "3:07." This episode is number 3x07. *The trucker that the cousins purchase the vests from drives a replica of the Kenworth that appeared on the show B.J. and the Bear. *It has been hinted that Gus's future head enforcer Tyrus Kitt was the mysterious caller who warned Hank about the Cousins just moments before the planned assassination. However, It was actually Gus himself who warned Hank about the attackTweet by Luis Moncada. *The final scene between Hank and Marco is replicated in the finale cutscene of the Gameloft's third person shooter 9mm. *Dean Norris said the scene where he is talking to Marie and tells her basically he isn't the man she thinks he is was the most affectionate scene for him, because he almost had his head chopped off by an axe afterwards. * Ironically, Marco was killed with the hollow point bullet which the Arms Dealer gave him as a "courtesy". * This episode may have been a foreshadowing for Hank, for his injuries in this episode are similar to those he receives in Ozymandias. Featured Music *'"The Cousins"' by Dave Porter (as the cousins place the picture of Hank on the shrine) *'"Hank in Pursuit"' by Dave Porter (as Hank beats up Jesse) *'"Black Night"' by Badar Ali Khan (playing in the lab as Walt arrives) Notes de:Eine Minute es:One Minute Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes